


Painful lies

by 0Mercury_Winter0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Simon needs a hug, bitch camille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Mercury_Winter0/pseuds/0Mercury_Winter0





	Painful lies

" You're a vampire, you aren't meant to be cold."

" Well i am."  
Simon shivered in the cold, standing ouside the abandoned warehouse felt like he had been locked in a freezer and he was wearing a T-shirt and a hoodie and a jacket over that. He sideways- glared at Raphael, the other boy was annoyingly fine with just wearing a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt. Raphael never seemed to get cold and that was one of the things that annoyed Simon most about him, along with the fact that he looked good in everything. Simon often felt annoyed by Raphael but over the past few weeks he could tell that the Older vampire had gained a strange fondness for him. Simon guessed he liked Raphael too, he wouldn't call it a crush, he just liked to admire the Older Vampire. No he definately did not like the way Raphaels jaw looked when he turned his head, he didn't like Raphael's smirk or the way his biceps looked when he crossed his arms. He looked at Raphael now, he looked stern and leader-like and Simon wanted to look at him forever. But there was no time for that, Raphael turned his head 

and Simon looked away quickly, it wouldn't do to have Raphael catching him staring. 

" It's cold out here."

Raphael didn't look at him while he spoke, 

"You are a terrible vampire Simon."

It was a phrase that Simon was used to, it had been repeated to him over an over again by Raphael so that the phrase that no longer stung but instead brought a strange warmth and happiness to him. 

" Are we going to go in ?"

He wasn't looking at Raphael but he could tell the older Vampire was rolling his eyes, 

" This is a negotiation Simon, you dont just barge in, you wait to be summoned."

"Summoned by who ?"

Rapheal cursed quietly, 

" Speak of the devil." 

A pale faced man stood in the large doorway, face starkly white against the darkness, he looked creepy and made a cold shiver run down Simons spine,

" Archer."

Raphael's voice was strict, betraying no emotion. The darkling, Archer, turned and walked away into the darkness. Raphael followed him, turning to Simon with an encouraging smile. 

 

" What's he doing here."

Camille's voice dripped with venom, Raphael looked back at him, 

" He's here as a witness, you killed him and he can prove it."

Camille snarled, lip curling- she didn't looke pretty like this, she looked ugly. 

" Now-now let's not be hasty with that information, that could get me killed by the clave."  
Rapheal smiled,

" That is the point of a threat, Now, if you leave this country and never return i'm sure Simon can forget some details of the story of his turning."

Camille smiled, 

" Deal."

Simon looked surprised, so did Raphael, Simon could tell that he hadn't expected to be let off this easy, Raphael continued, 

" You're...agreeing."

" In essentiality yes, but there are some other terms i'd like to discuss with you that i would rather be said in private . Simon could tell from the air between them that this must be some, old vampire thing, he turned and walked out. 

 

Raphael never understood what Camille's motives were, he hadn't understood them when he worked for her, and he didn't understand them now. He stuck close to the door, if Camille attacked maybe he could get out in time,  
" What do you want ?"  
Raphael wanted to get this over with, he didn't want to leave Simon alone too long, oh god, Simon- What if he was already hurt, what of he was bleeding out on the other side of the door.  
"Worrying about the fledgeling ?"  
Raphael felt his jaw tighten, how dare Camille talk about him after everything that had happened,but Camille was still talking-  
" He's very pretty isn't he ?"  
Raphael glared,  
"I hadn't noticed."  
Camille smiled at him- leaning in,  
"I think he likes you."  
Raphael recoiled, this close up he could smell Camilles sickley-sweet perfume and her sweat, and he didn't like the way Camilles voice sounded cheeerful and mocking, Yes, he'd noticed Simon staring at him lately so what Simon had a crush- maybe he liked Simon a bit too, but The boy didn't deserve to be knocked. Camille seemed to have read his face and laughed airily,  
" So how about i make you a deal, break Simons heart, make him hate you and in return my spies in your clan wont kill him."  
Raphael searched her face,  
" You're lying."  
"In the past week, Lily broke her arm, There was a werewolf attack and you got a new painting in your room."  
Raphael felt his eyes widen, she couldn't know, it was impossible. Suddenly he felt like a child again not knowing what to do, when he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper,  
" Why...Why are you doing this ?"  
Camille snarled,  
" You took everything from me i want to return the favour."  
Raphael staggered out of the room, grabbing Simon's arm,  
" Come on, were leaving."  
He was silent as they walked home, hardly listening to Simon's rambling- after tonight Simon would never talk to him again, never smile at him, never make inane pop culture references and laughing at Raphael's cluelessness. 

He heard the knocking at the door and steadied himself, just do it, hurt him, hurt him. Simon stepped in and he looked bright and trusting and it almost made Raphael cry,  
"Raphael, whats wrong, what did Camille say."  
Raphael found himself reaching out to Simon, touching his cheek.  
" You're so fucking pretty Simon."  
Just savour this moment, Raphael though to himself and leaned in.

Simon gasped as Raphaels lips met his and melted into the older boy's touch, and everything was perfect just for a moment. Then it got rougher, Raphaels hands pulling him onto his lap and holding him there, it was too fast, it was too sexual, Simon didn't want it, not now he wanted to move away- he wanted to get far far away but Raphael's hands were on his waist and Raphael was much, much stronger than him. He pushed at Rapheals chest- he didn't move, Raphael was still kissing him and Simon could feel he was crying- the frustration of not being able to do anything, not being able to fight. He gathered all his strength and shoved Raphael away- the other boy looked angry,  
" What the fuck Simon ?"  
Simon felt angry,  
" Back off Raphael i dont- i dont want that."  
Raphaels jaw clenched,  
" Oh you d-dont want to, "  
His voice was stuttering, mocking and it made tears spring to Simons eyes, he didn't like Raphael like this, cruel and joking,  
" Come on Simon, dont be so fucking frigid, you practicaly bite your fucking lip off when you look at me and now your saying you dont want this, dont be such a fucking tease."  
His hands were still on Simon's sides and they tightened painfully,  
"I let you into the clan, shouldn't you return the favour?"  
He leaned in closer,  
" I could do whatever i want Simon, I'm stronger than you no one in the clan is going to go against me. This is going to happen either way so just lie back and try to enjoy it."  
smack  
Simon gasped slighly, looking from his stinging hand to Raphaels shocked expression before pushing himself away from the older boy and running down the hall. He crashed into Lily's room,  
" Lock the door,"  
Lily looked up from the magazine she was reading,  
" Simon what-"  
" Lock the fucking door."  
Lily grabbed a small key from the nightstand, locking the door then sitting Simon down on the bed,  
" Simon, what happened."  
He was breathing heavily,  
"Raphael kissed me."  
Lily's eyes widened,  
" Did you want him to kiss you."  
"Yes, no, at first yes but then he got rougher and he said... he said he would."  
Lilys eyes hardened,  
" Simon, tell me what happened."  
Simon's eyes grew and looked frightened,  
"Oh my god, i-i hit him, he's going to kill me, he's going to-"  
"Simon, calm down."  
There was a knock at the door,  
" Lily- lily open the door."  
Simon grabbed onto her arm,  
" Don't let him in."  
"it's okay Simon,i wont."  
Raphael stopped knocking after a while and Lily held Simon through the day, letting his tears soak into her shirt.


End file.
